Omoin'da yo Karupin
by eiarim.miraie
Summary: Karupin had been missing and Ryoma went to search for the Himalayan cat with the help of the regular. This story is dedicated to all Karupin and Ryoma fan!


Disclaimer: Meow…I do not own any of prince of tennis character…All of the credit belongs to Takeshi Kanomi sensei.

Synopsis : Karupin had been missing and Ryoma went to search for the Himalayan cat with the help of the regular. This story is dedicated to all Karupin and Ryoma fan!

**Omoin'da yo Karupin**

**By: emirim.miraie**

"Karupin…Karupin," the young woman called for the Himalayan cat. She was trying to wipe off the cat fur when suddenly Karupin leap off from her grip and was running all over the house.

Ryoma was sitting in the doorway, tying his shoelace. He had promise Momo senpai for a match at the tennis court today. He was just about to get up when his cat pass through him and heading toward the cracking door.

"Ryoma san, catch Karupin before…Oh no, she went outside"

"Uh…"

"Ano, Ryoma san can you bring her back?"

"Che, like I could refuse…Anyway I have to meet Momo senpai…"

"Arigatou…"

"Ittekimasu…'

(A/N: Some of them contain spoiler from pot anime episode 73)

Then, Ryoma went off to search for his beloved Himalayan cat…

"Karupin…Karupin,"

Meanwhile…

Kaidoh was having his routine exercise by the river. It was actually his favorite spot and no one knows about it except for Inui senpai. Furthermore, his senpai had once helped him to master the boomerang snake in this very same spot.

"Meow…"

"Huh?" he looked up and the sight in front of him caught his attention.

_White fur ball, just like a raccoon…_

"You, come again…," he trailed off. He was very happy to see the cat. For him the cat was just not an ordinary cat, something special about it that he can't hardly explained it himself. It was their third encounter…as he recalled it and he was feeling like meeting an old lost companion…

"Eto…what's that your name again?"

"Meow…"

_Karupin, where have you been hiding? I was looking all over for you…_

"Oh yeah, Karupin…"

"Meow…"

"Have you lost again?"

"Meow"

"Ne, Karupin do you miss him?"

"Meow"

"Fsssh…guess I have to send you home,"

"Meow…"

"Kaidoh, nandatto?"asked the data player who was suddenly popping out behind his kouhai.

"I-Inui senpai...,"replied Kaidoh shocked, which causes the cat to leap off from his lap and running through the bushes.

"K-Karupin…"

"Eh? Did you just say Karupin?"

"H-hai…,"replied Kaidoh while trying hard to hide his blush. He doesn't want anyone to know that he had a soft spot for animal, and that anyone including Inui senpai.But then he felt a twinge of sadness upon losing the cat.

"What did Echizen cat doing here?"

"A-ano…I think she's lost…"

"Soka… Kaidoh, let's bring her back to Echizen…"

"Fsssh…hai senpai…"

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS**

Ryoma was searching over and over for Karupin, but to his dismay, his cat was nowhere to be found. He kept on walking until he passes across the tennis court. He feels so worried that he had forgotten all over about his promise to Momo senpai.He stop dead track thinking the possibility where the cat might go.

"Oi, Echizen!"shouted Momoshiro while wiggling his hand toward the tennis prodigy direction. However, there was no signal of moving made by his kouhai.He was starting to fright out. Then he decided to give it a second try…

"Oi Echizen!"_What the hell is happening? Why he is not responding toward my calling?_

Then as swiftly as lightning, he lunged towards the tennis prodigy direction and grabbed the collar of the latter shirt, lifting him up from the ground.

"M-Momo senpai…," said the tennis prodigy as he snapped out from his thought.

"Oi gaki! I've been calling for you for the whole minutes ago…What is happening to you?" he asked furiously as he release the boy.

"S-Sumimasen…I'm just spacing out…,"replied Ryoma while tugging his cap further, hiding his face.

"A-ano Echizen…doushite?"asked the dunk smashed player after sensing the worried on his kouhai voice…He know there's something wrong with the look on the latter face. He had the same look when he had lost his cat, a few months ago…

"M-Momo senpai…Karupin is missing…I-I can't find her…"

"Huh, Karupin?"_Oh yeah, his cat…So, I'm right after all…_Then he added, "Daijoubu, Echizen we'll find her just like the last time…,"

"H-hai…I guess so…"

Then he dragged his kouhai wrist and went on searching for the missing cat.

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS**

Eiji was eating a vanilla ice cream with his double partner Oishi.They were talking while enjoying their ice cream together.

"Nya, Oishi…it's Oishii nya," (A/N: Oishii: Delicious)

"Hai Eiji…"

"I'm so glad that we come here. Thanks for coming with me, nya Oishi."

"It's nothing, Eiji…I wouldn't mind at all…"

"Honto?"

"Hai"

"Arigatou ne, Oishi"

Eiji was just about to glomp on his double partner when he heard a sound coming under the table.

"Oishi, kita, kita…" (A/N: Kita: hear)

"Hear what, Eiji?"

"Meow…meow…"

The acrobatic player quickly peeped his head under the table. Then his eyes caught a glimpse of a cute white fur ball.

"Meow…"

"Kawai…neko chan!" shouted Eiji as he lift the cat up and show it to his double partner.

"Ne, ne Oishi…kawai ne,"

"Hai Eiji…Ano, don't you think the cat look familiar?"

"Hoi? Nya, you're right Oishi…I think it's belong to Ochibi"

"So da ne…"

"Nya, Oishi I think neko chan here is lost…Let's bring her back to Ochibi…"

"Hai, Eiji"

"Ne, neko chan…have no fear, golden pair is here!"

They were just about to take their leave when they bumped into Kaidoh and Inui.Then almost suddenly once again Karupin leap off from the acrobatic grip and run away until she was out of the sight.

"Neko chan"

"Karupin…"

"Inui, Kaidoh, what are you both doing here?"

"We were on a mission, searching for Echizen cat. I believe there's a hundred percent chance that you guys are on the same mission as well,"

"Hai…"

"Minna let's search for neko chan and bring her back to Ochibi nya…"

"Hai…"

"Fssssh"

"Ike, minna…"

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS**

"Karupin...Karupin…"Ryoma called for his cat. He had just split out from Momo in order to expand their search for the missing cat.

"Momo senpai, any sign of her?"

"Iie…"

"What about you?"

"Same here…"

"Don't mind, don't mind Echizen.We'll find her no matter what,"Momo said as he squeeze the freshman hand to reassure him everything will be fine.

"Hai…"

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS**

Tezuka was looking at the various amount of book, which had been arranged nicely on the bookshelf according to their titles and volume. He was planning to buy an English novel to fill his leisure time. His gaze wonders through the bookshelf and the glass window, when suddenly something caught his attention. There was a white fur ball, with a pair of blue eyes starring at him outside of the shop. He moves closer to the window to have a good look at the creature. It was a cat. A Himalayan cat.

"Meow"

"Echizen," he said as the realization hit him.

Then he quickly went outside the bookshop to get the cat. But then the cat had gone. He could hear several footsteps running towards his direction with the sound of "Tezuka" and "buchou" in the middle of it. He doesn't have to look to know who them was…

"Oishi"

"Inui"

"Kikumaru"

"Kaidoh"

"N-Nya (pant), b-buchou (pant)…have you seen neko chan?"

"K-Karupin (pant)…Fssssh"

"Aaa…"

"Soka, Tezuka…Yokatta…We think she might be lost…"

"Do you see where did she go?"

"Iie…She had already gone when I came out from the shop…"

"Neko chan…"

"Karupin….Fsssh…"

"Minna…don't give up! Let's split up and search for the cat…,"order Tezuka.

Everyone gasped in surprised before continue on searching for the cat.

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS**

Ryoma was searching all over for his cat. He had already gone to the river, the park, but there still no trace of Karupin.He feel madly worried about his beloved cat…

"Ne, Echizen do you think she might go to Seigaku?"

"I-I don't know, Momo senpai…"

"How about you go back and search at your house, while I go and find her at Seigaku?"

"Hai…Arigatou gozaimas Momo senpai…"

"Iie yo!"

Then Momo leap on his bike and headed towards Seigaku's direction…

"Ne, Karupin…where have you been? I really miss you…,"Ryoma said as a crystal liquid fall down from his cheek.

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS**

"Irraishimasu"

"Fujiko"

"Taka san…"

"A-ano have a seat…"

"Domo…"

"What can I get you?"

"Saa…what about the usual set?"

"Soka…Hai, chotto matte kudasai…"

"Hai…"

Soon they both wait in silent as Kawamura proceeds to prepare the sushi that had been requested by the tensai.He was really amaze by how fond the latter was with his wassabi sushi…They aren't many people can endure the taste, including himself…

Suddenly…

"Meow…meow…"

"Saa…what do we have here?"

Karupin went to Fuji's leg and lick it, demanding attention from the tensai. Fuji lifted the cat up and settles it on his lap before stroking the cat fur, making it purr with the contact.

"Neko?"

"Ne, Taka san…I have seen her before at school. She was climbing on a tree, and it really caught my attention…"

"Soka…I wonder about her owner..."

"Well…I don't know…and there's no tag or something that can be identified…"

"She looks like she's lost…"

"So da ne…And maybe her owner is searching for her…"

"Poor neko…"

And then, suddenly someone came into the shop…

"Nya! (Pant)…neko chan (pant)…where are you?"

"Eiji…"

"Nya, Fujiko…Taka san…"

"E-eto Eiji…You look worn out…Did you want something to drink?"

"Daijoubu, daijoubu Taka san…"

"Doushite, Eiji?"

"Wewerelookingfornekochanbutsheismissingnya.WewannabringherbacktoOchibi"

(We were looking for neko chan, but she is missing nya. We wanna bring her back to Ochibi)

"Neko chan?" (Kawamura)

"Ochibi?" (Fuji)

"Meow…meow…"

"NYA! NEKO CHAN!!!Fuji, you found her! YAY!"

"Saa… Eiji if there's any chance that this cat is belong to Echizen?"

"Hoi! Hoi"

"Very interesting…Saa…let's go and greet Echizen…"

"Hai! Ike…."

Soon, the three of them get out of the shop.(Kawamura had asked his father permission just to send Karupin home). They was about to move forward when they run into the rest of the regular excluding Momo and Ryoma.

"Minna san, mitte, mitte…we found neko Chan!" announced Eiji happily as he bouncing around his teammates. (A/N: mitte: look)

"Soka…yokatta…"

"Karupin…Fsssh…"

"Saa minna, let's pay Echizen a visit…"

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS**

"Ryoma san, did you find her?"

"Iie"

"Daijoubu, daijoubu…she'll be fine…"

"I hope so…"

They had been searching all over the house, but still…there's no sign of the Himalayan cat…

"Karupin…"

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS**

The regular was heading to their little prodigy house. They had just bumped into Momoshiro a while ago and the latter keep telling them about how worried Echizen was.Inui was so happy by the sudden information and keep scribbling madly in his green notebook. Soon, all of them arrive at the Echizen's resident. They quickly make their way to the front door and were just about to knock on it when suddenly the door burst open. There, in front of the door stood their youngest teammate, with a messy hair and a surprised look reflected on his face.

"Buchou…Senpai tachi…"

"Ochibi!"said Eiji while glomping on the tennis prodigy.

"K-Kikumaru…senpai…I…can't…breathe…,"said Ryoma as his face turn to pale blue.

"Eiji, let Echizen go…,"said the mother hen while trying to release the boy from his hyperactive partner.

"Saa…Echizen looks what we brought you…"

"Meow…"

"Karupin…"

Then Karupin leap off from the tensai arm and went around his master leg. Ryoma picked her up and stroked her fur gently. He feel so happy to see his cat back. All his worried faded away…He fight the urge to cry in front of his senpai tachi.

"Oi gaki, what did you had to say to your senpai tachi?," asked Momo as he nudge his kouhai.

"Arigatou gozaimas senpai tachi…Honto ni arigatou…," said Ryoma while bowing his head.

"Daijoubu Ochibi…"

"Just, take a good care of her…"

"Fsssh…she's miss you…"

"A-ano she seem pretty tired…"

"We'll see you tomorrow Echizen,"

"Ja ne, Echizen…

"Mata ashita, neko chan, Ochibi…" (A/N: See you tomorrow)

The rest of the regular then taking their leave and headed to their own home. Ryoma quickly close the door and walk through the living room. He spots his cousin on the process and informs her about the good news. Then he excuses himself to his room together with Karupin in his arm. He rose to his bed after locking on the door.

"Ne, Karupin…I'm so worried about you," he said as he hug the cat.

"Meow…Meow…"

"D-Don't do that again…," his voice crack and tears keep falling from his eyes.

"Meow…"

"Did you miss me?"

"Meow…"

"Me too… Omoin'da yo Karupin…" (A/N : You're heavy Karupin)

"Meoooow"

**THE END**

_Date finish : 16/6/2007_

_Publish date : 16/6/2007_

Karupin :Meow…meow…(It had finished!)

Ryoma : So, do read and review…

Fuji : Thanx for those who had actually spending time for reading and review this fic.

Me : Gomen, for the grammar…Saa, minna arigatou and ja ne!


End file.
